Amour Interdit
by Spikesleslasheux
Summary: Lors de sa 5ième année, les hormones de Ron firent effet sur lui et il tomba amoureux du gars dont personne n'aurait osé imaginé qu'il aurait pu aimer un jour... (Slash)R pour plus tard (Réponse à toutes les reviews)
1. Le Chemin de Traverse

Salut!  
  
Voici ma première fic yaoi (relation entre 2 hommes). Au début, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais plus que l'histoire avance et plus il y a d'allusion au sexe ;) Alors liser ma fic et laisser moi des reviews,, ça fait tjrs plaisir à lire ;)  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ron se leva avec peine et misère. Il était tellement fatigué! Pourquoi devait-il toujours rester debout jusqu'a ce que le sommeil l'emporte? Il avait cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait développé en 5ème année à cause des BUSES... Comme à l'accoutumé, il devait finir un devoir, devoir de potion en plus. Il le fit en hâte en plein milieu de la nuit. Les devoirs, ils les avaient tellement repoussés qu'ils les faisaient toujours à la dernière minute... et en vitesse. Or, demain c'est la rentrée pour Poudlard et il était maintenant rendu à sa dernière année d'étude. Que le temps passe vite! Aujourd'hui, il doit aller au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter ses bouquins, un nouveau chaudron pour le cours de potion et de nouvelles plumes, parchemins et compagnie. Il décida enfin de se lever. Il enfila un T-shirt rouge et une paire de jeans bleu foncé. Il arriva dans la cuisine.  
  
-Salut Ron, dit Fred et Georges en cœur et tout souriant.  
  
"Habituellement, quand ils sont si gentils, se dit Ron, c'est lorsqu'ils ont un mauvais coup en tête."  
  
-Salut Fred, salut Georges, marmonna Ron  
  
-Salut mon chaton, dit Mme Weasley, tu as des poches en dessous des yeux. Tu t'es couché tard?  
  
-Oh, je me suis couché vers 5:00 du matin pour finir mon devoir de potion.  
  
-QUOI! Ron Weasley, ce soir, ton couvre-feu est à 21:00! Et pas de compromis.  
  
- Oh Maman ... et puis zut!  
  
Après le dîner, toute la famille Weasley était autour de la cheminée et ils se préparaient pour partir sur le Chemin de Traverse. M. Weasley s'assura que tout le monde était prêt.  
  
-Tout le monde est prêt, alors Fred et Georges allez-y, ensuite Ron et Ginny, vous les suivrez.  
  
-"Chemin de Traverse" crièrent en chœur Fred et Georges.  
  
Ils furent aspirer par une flamme verte.  
  
Et chaque Weasley firent la même chose. Lorsque tout le monde arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, M. Weasley donna les consignes:  
  
-Il est 13:00. Vous avez jusqu'à 15:30 pour faire vos achats. On se rejoint à Gringott.  
  
-Ok, Papa, dit Ron.  
  
Ron avait travaillé cet été. Il avait travaillé pour un vieux sorcier. Il allait dégnomer son jardin et il prenait soin de son immense jardin. Donc, il avait une bourse assez rempli. Il alla chez l'apothicaire en premier. Il alla acheter ses plumes, parchemins et de l'encre. Ensuite, il alla acheter ses livres pour cette année:  
  
-Défense contre les forces obscures pour 7ième année  
  
-Sort et enchantement pour 7ième année  
  
-Métamorphose pour sorcier avancé  
  
-Figures de Quidditch pour joueur casse-cou  
  
-Les grands secrets des plantes pour vous  
  
-Animaux magiques: du plus dangereux au plus utiles  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit du magasin, il se cogna contre quelqu'un... 


	2. La rencontre

J'ai pas beaucoup reçu de commentaires :( Entk, je vous donne la suite pareil, mais j'espère avoir plus de commentaire, même négatif si y faut ;)  
  
Entk bonne lecture à vous ;)  
  
WendyMalefoy: Tu vas enfin savoir la personne cogné ;) lol  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Drago Malefoy!  
  
-Ouch, dit Ron, fais attention ou tu mets les pieds.  
  
-C'est à toi de faire attention où tu mets les pieds Weasley, dit Malefoy en se relevant.  
  
Draco était habillé d'une robe noire avec des reflets verts. Il rentra dans le magasin, pendant que Ron s'en alla acheter un sachet de Chocogrenouilles au coin de la rue. Il pensa à l'altercation qui était survenu entre lui et Draco.  
  
-"Qu'il est beau ! pensa-t-il.  
  
-Salut Ron c'est ta conscience qui te parle!  
  
-Oh non, pas encore toi!  
  
-Et oui, celle qui te donne des conseils quand tu es mal pris. Justement, tu l'aimes Draco n'est-ce-pas..."  
  
Il aimait Draco depuis sa 5ième année. Avant, il s'en foutait de lui... mais depuis que ses hormones le travaillent, il a remarqué que Draco... il n'était pas si laid que ça. Il devait se forcer pour ne pas que ça paraisse. Il faisait semblant de le haïr comme tous les Gryffondors... mais en fait, il l'aimait comme personne d'autre aurais pu le faire  
  
-"Bien sûr que je l'aime... j'ai voulu le renier, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr, je l'aime!  
  
-Bon maintenant, que vas-tu faire? Tu ne vas pas y demander ce qu'il en pense?  
  
-HEY LA CONSCIENCE, CA NE VA PAS TOI!!!! Si je le demande à Draco, il va rire de moi c'est sûr. Et c'est fini de ma maigre réputation à l'école.  
  
-Ok ok... je faisais juste essayer d'aider."  
  
Au même moment qu'il parlait avec sa conscience, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent.  
  
-Salut Ron, dirent Harry et Hermione.  
  
-Salut les amis, comment se sont passé vos vacances?  
  
-Moi, dit Harry, je suis rester chez mon parrain pour la première fois durant l'été. Et je ne suis pas vraiment ennuyer de ma tante et de mon oncle. (Je te comprends)  
  
-Pour ma part, dit Hermione, je suis aller visiter la Bulgarie, l'Espagne et la France. Je me suis beaucoup amuser cet été.  
  
Ron se dit que Hermione était très chanceuse de pourvoir visiter autant de pays....  
  
-Moi, je suis rester chez nous et j'ai joué au Quidditch avec mes frères. On s'est beaucoup amusé.  
  
Il était déjà 15:00 alors il se dit qu'il devrait aller acheter son chaudron avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
  
-Il faut que je file, il faut que j'aille acheter mon chaudron avant 15:30, car il faut que je sois à 15:30 précise à la Banque de Gringott. Mes parents vont m'attendre là, expliqua Ron.  
  
-Ok, bien bye alors et on se revoie demain à la Gare 9¾, dit Harry.  
  
-C'est cela, approuva Hermione.  
  
-À demain, dit Ron.  
  
Il prit congé de ses amis pour aller acheter son chaudron au magasin de chaudron.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Ron, avez-vous en stock un chaudron en cristal, de taille 5?  
  
-Oui, il y en a dans la réserve. Je reviens dans 2 minutes, dit la vendeuse en se dirigeant dans l'arrière-boutique.  
  
Ron examina le magasin durant ce temps. Il était assez petit, et il y avait plein de chaudron sur des tablettes. En dessous de la tablette, sous le chaudron, il y avait le prix et son usage.  
  
-Cela fera 50 Gallions, dit la vendeuse en surgissant de l'arrière- boutique.  
  
-Ok, voilà. Merci et au revoir.  
  
Il était déjà 15:15. Il se dit qu'il aurait le temps de rendre une petite visite surprise à ses frères. Il se dirigea alors vers un petit magasin. Sur la pancarte, on voyait un gâteau ayant la forme d'un canari et d'une écriture élégante, de couleur bleue, on pouvait y lire: "Les maraudeurs". Il y entra.  
  
-Coucou les frérots, ça va?  
  
-Certainement, répondit Georges, les affaires vont de mieux en mieux. Nos gâteaux canaris sont nos meilleurs vendeurs.  
  
-Et toi, ça va? dit Fred  
  
-Oh comme-ci comme ça. J'ai bien hâte à demain pour la rentrée. Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Maman et Papa, je venais juste vous dire bonjour, mais je vais vous acheter quelques bombabouses et quelques bonbons Enflelangue. Vous me les faites à combien?  
  
-Gratuit, c'est la maison qui paye, dit Georges  
  
-Ok, merci les gars, bye et à bientôt.  
  
Il était 15:25. Il partit en direction de la banque de Gringott avec ses effets en main. 


	3. Le matin de la rentrée

Salut  
  
Voici la suite de ma fic, j'espère que vous aller apprécier ;)  
  
Nyonoshii: Merci pour le conseil ;)  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Il arriva à la banque à 15:30 précis à la banque de Gringott.  
  
-Est-ce que tout le monde est là, demanda M.Weasley  
  
-Oui, répondirent en chœur Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley.  
  
-Bon bien retournons à la maison alors.  
  
De retour chez eux, Ron monta dans sa chambre.  
  
"J'ai tellement hâte à demain, car enfin, je vais pouvoir le revoir plus souvent. Je m'ennuie tellement de lui. Je voudrais déjà être demain..."  
  
Ron s'assoupit sur son lit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était l'heure de souper. Il descendit pour aller manger.  
  
-Ron, qu'as-tu fais du reste de ton après-midi? demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
-Je me suis assoupi sur mon lit, répondit Ron.  
  
-Ok, d'accord.  
  
Après le souper, il joua une partie d'échec magique contre sa sœur, Ginny, dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
-Ah, ah j'ai encore gagné, chantonna Ron d'un air joyeux.  
  
-Tu dois sûrement avoir triché, dit sa sœur.  
  
-On joues-tu une autre partie?  
  
-Non  
  
Elle sorta de la chambre de Ron après l'avoir traité de tricheur. Ron se demanda quoi faire pour passer le temps. Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil aux résumés de ses livres de cours de cette année:  
  
"Métamorphose pour sorcier avancé" par Robert Lemage: Manuel scolaire pour élèves de 7ième année d'études. Dans ce livre, vous trouverez des métamorphoses très utiles pour les élèves voulant devenir auror.  
  
"Défense contre les forces obscures pour 7ième année" par Aurore Labonté: Manuel scolaire pour les élèves de 7ième année. Manuel par excellence pour les futurs auror.  
  
"Sort et enchantement pour 7ième année" par Frédérick Merlin: Livres remplis de sortilèges et d'enchantement pour sorciers de 7ième année d'études écrit par le plus grand auror de tout les temps. Sorts de défense, d'attaque, en bref, des sorts utiles pour des sorciers se dirigeant vers une carrière d'auror.  
  
"Figures de Quidditch pour joueur casse-cou" par Viktor Krum: Voici le livre écrit par l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Viktor Krum. Dans ce livre, vous aurez toutes sortes de figures pour les attrapeur, mais aussi utiles pour les batteurs, les gardiens et les poursuiveurs.  
  
"Les grands secrets des plantes pour vous" par Rose Latulipe: Livre traitant des plantes servant dans la composition d'antipoison, de potion d'invisibilité, de sérum de vérité et de plein d'autres sortes de potions servant aux aurors.  
  
"Animaux magiques du plus dangereux au plus utiles" par Senli Cornélia: Sorcières de renom dans le domaine des animaux magiques, Senli Cornélia a décidé de donner son savoir à de jeunes étudiants pour les aider dans leurs futurs carrière: Auror, Vétérinomage et dresseurs d'animaux de toutes sortes.  
  
"Cool, je sens que cette année va être moins plate que les années passées. Se dit-il."  
  
Il était déjà 21 heures et il devait déjà se coucher. Demain, il retrouvera ses amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus durant tout l'été.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il se leva vers 6 heure du matin. Il alla prendre sa douche, froide bien entendu, car il avait, comment dire, pensé à Draco durant la nuit. Il mit une robe noire qui reflétait des reflets rouges au soleil. Il descendit ses bagages proche de ceux de Ginny, près de la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, il alla essayer de déjeuner, car il n'avait pas faim. Il réussit à manger une rôtie. Quand il finit de prendre sa douche, de descendre ses bagages et de déjeuner, il était 8:30. Il décida pour passer le temps d'aller voler dans le champs en arrière de chez eux. Il se pratiqua à faire des roulades du paresseux, des piqués, des vrilles et plein d'autres choses utiles pour son poste d'attrapeur. Tout-à-coup, il voulut faire un piqué, mais il allait trop vite pour remonter à temps, mais il réussit quand même à remonter, mais les brindilles de son balai heurtèrent le sol et certaines d'entres elles se brisèrent. Il se dit qu'il devrait réparer son balai pour qu'il soit le plus spectaculaire de toute l'école, car il n'avait pas n'importe quelle balai, il avait un Éclair de foudre, le balai de l'année. Il allait de 0 à 100 km/h en 3 secondes! Il était fabriquer à partir de chêne, renforcie à l'aide de formules magiques. Ses brindilles étaient toutes aérodynamiques. Bref, il avait le meilleur balai qu'il puisse avoir dans tout Poudlard. Il décida alors d'aller chercher son kit de réparation de son balai qui était dans sa chambre, afin de le réparer. Il en profita en même temps pour l'astiquer jusqu'à ce soit à son goût. Lorsqu'il se dit qu'il ne pourrait faire mieux que cela, il était déjà rendu 10:00. Il demanda à sa mère à l'heure à laquelle ils partaient.  
  
-On part maintenant, alors mets tes bagages dans l'auto et monte dans l'auto tout de suite! On est déjà en retard!  
  
Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient rendu à la Gare 9¾. Ron essaya de trouver la personne qui fait battre son cœur, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il chercha alors ses amis. Il les trouva dans un compartiment vide du train. 


	4. La répartition

Salut

Je suis tout tristounet de ne pas avoir plus de review que ça :( C po vraiment très encourageant pour l'auteur que je suis... :(

Alors, si vous liser cette fic, laisser une review, et p-e que la suite viendra bcp plus vite ;)

Réponse aux reviews:

**Melantha-Mond:** C mieux ainsi non ;)

**WendyMalfoy:** Ah... tu le sauras plus tard ;)

Bon ben bonne lecture ;)

**La répartition**  
  
-Salut Ron. As-tu hâte que l'année recommence? demanda Harry  
  
-Oui, car j'avais hâte de pouvoir rejouer au Quiddicth et de pouvoir revoir mes amis.  
  
-Moi, dit Hermione, j'en pouvais plus! Je suis en manque de savoir! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir revoir la bibliothèque de l'école.  
  
Le trajet vers Poudlard se fit sans encombre. Pour une des rares fois, Malefoy et ses acolytes ne vinrent pas les écœurer.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ron aperçu une personne dépassant tout le monde de 3 têtes au moins.  
  
-Salut Hagrid, cria Ron à travers le brouhaha des élèves.  
  
Hagrid fit un petit signe de la main pour le saluer lui et ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers les carrosses qui sont tirées par on ne sait quoi. À chaque année, les élèves demandèrent à leurs professeurs ce qui faisait bouger les carrosses. Cette année, leur dernière, les professeurs ont enfin céder, à la condition de ne pas le dire aux autres élèves des autres niveaux. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole vers les élèves de 7ième année qui s'avaient éloignés des autres élèves des autres niveaux.:  
  
"Les carrosses sont tirés par... des dragons! Et oui, cette sorte de dragon, un Freezar à corne, qui à la caractéristique d'être très docile et d'être totalement invisible! Mais n'oubliez pas, ceci reste un secret." ;)  
  
Les élèves de 2ième jusqu'à la 7ième année arrivèrent au château de Poudlard avant les élèves de première. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table respectives. Les assiettes, ustensiles, pichets et verres étaient tous déjà installés, mais ils étaient vides. Ils attendèrent avec impatience le début du repas et l'arrivée des jeunes sorciers de 1ère année. Tout-à-coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur les jeunes élèves de 1ère. Ils se mirent en rang 2 par 2 au milieu du passage de la Grand Salle. McGonagall commença à expliquer l'histoire du Choixpeau. Ensuite, il chanta sa chanson. Celle-ci change à chaque année. Cette chanson vante les principales qualités de chaque maison: le courage et la force des Gryffondor, l'intelligence et la sagesse de Serdaigle, la loyauté et leur ardeur au travail de Poufsouffle et l'ambition et la ruse de Serpentard. Par après, McGonagall déroula un parchemin avec des bandes de couleurs représentant chaque maison. Elle commença la répartition des élèves de 1ière année. Elle nomma les élèves par ordre alphabétique et le Choixpeau leur donna son verdict sur son choix sur la maison à laquelle ils devraient être loyaux durant 7 ans.  
  
-Julie Adams  
  
-Serdaigle  
  
À chaque fois que le chapeau nommait la maison de l'élève, la maison applaudissait dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
  
-François Bastien  
  
-Serpentard  
  
Les élèves passaient l'un après l'autre...  
  
-Bianca Vaillant  
  
-Gryffondor  
  
-Frédérick Zourski  
  
-Poufsouffle  
  
Lorsque McGonagall eut fini de nommer les élèves, le directeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
"J'espère que vous allez passer une très belle année en cette école. Comme vous avez tous, il est interdit d'aller dans la Forêt interdite, car comme son nom le dit, elle est interdite. Il est interdit aussi de se promener dans les couloirs après 22 heures pour les élèves de 1ère année à 4ième année et après 23 heures pour les élèves de 5ième année à 7ième année. Bon maintenant, assez de bavardage, et mangeons. Bon appétit!"  
  
Par la suite, toutes les assiettes se remplirent de différents mets et les pichets se remplirent de différents breuvages.  
  
Ron se mit à table et prit quelques ailes de poulet, de la tourtière, du jambon, et plein d'autres choses. Dire que cela serait son dernier festin de début d'année à Poudlard. Après le repas, Ron alla à sa Salle Commune, mais il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Alors, il attendit que le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor arrive avec les autres élèves. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes pour savoir le mot de passe et pour avoir une autre surprise.  
  
-Oh, Hermione, tu es préfète-en-chef! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit lorsqu'on s'est rencontrer au Chemin de traverse!  
  
-Oh, je ne le savais pas encore, il me l'ont dit hier soir seulement que j'étais préfète-en-chef.  
  
-Ah ok alors.  
  
Hermione s'installa devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et dit le mot de passe.  
  
"Choixpeau"  
  
Alors, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota. Tous les élèves étaient très fatigués par cette journée et ils tombèrent tous de fatigue, alors, tous le monde allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif, sauf une personne qui ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'image de son amour dans sa tête...


	5. La terrible nouvelle

Bizour

J'ai pas recu bcp de review et j'en suis tt tristeuhhhhh :'( :'( :'(

Mais je vous donne la sutie pareil... on c jamais, p-e aurais-je d'autre review....

**Wendy Malefoy: Cela ne saurait tarder ;)**

**La terrible nouvelle  
**  
Le lendemain matin, Ron se leva avec difficulté. Il voulait encore dormir dans son lit, mais il devait se lever. Il alla prendre une bonne douche froide pour se réveiller. Par après, il rencontra Harry qui s'en allait déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Il l'accompagna à la Grand Salle pour déjeuner. Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione fit son apparition.  
  
-Bonjour les gars, j'ai vos horaires de cours. Les voilà.  
  
En 7ième année, les cours ne se font plus entre maison, mais entre ceux qui veulent faire le même métier, par exemple, Harry et Ron veulent devenir Auror, alors ils seront dans les mêmes cours, ainsi que tous les autres élèves qui veulent devenir Auror. Ils ont aussi quelque chose de nouveau cette année: les 7ième année ont le droit de choisir un cours d'option entre ceux-ci: Quidditch, Divination, Étude des moldus, Arithmancie et Étude des runes.  
  
Harry et Ron inspectèrent leurs horaires.  
  
-Oh non, on commence notre premier cours en potion, dit Harry.  
  
-Oh, zut, on va avoir comme superbe cadeau de début d'année de commencer notre premier cours de l'année avec lui.  
  
-Tu as choisi quoi comme choix de cours toi? demanda Harry. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi Étude des Moldus.  
  
-Moi, j'ai choisi Quidditch... mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi Quidditch toi aussi?  
  
-Je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch, Ron! Car je me suis blessé cet été en jouant au Quidditch chez mon parrain. J'ai voulu faire une feinte de Wronski, mais je me suis écrasé au sol et mon bras a été gravement blessé et il m'en reste des séquelles, donc je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch.  
  
-Ah ok... je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Je sais que tu adorais jouer à ce jeu... en tout cas... dépêchons-nous si on ne veut pas être en retard au cours de Potions.  
  
Ron et Harry allèrent chercher leur matériel pour leur cours de Potions et ils se dépêchèrent pour ne pas être en retard pour le cours. Ils arrivèrent dans le cours de potions quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assoyèrent à leur place juste à temps, car Rogue venait juste d'entrer dans le cours.  
  
-Bonjour à vous, cher élève, dit-il d'une voix froide, cette année, nous allons apprendre des potions qui sont utilisés par les Aurors, puisque c'est le métier que vous voulez faire. Nos allons donc commencer par une potion qui est utilisé lorsqu'un Auror a besoin d'être invisible aux yeux de ses ennemis. Prenez donc votre manuel à la page 4 pour commencer la potion d'invisibilité.  
  
-Hey, Harry, devine qui est là, à 2 tables en avant de nous... Draco Malefoy! Que peut-il faire dans un cours destiné aux Aurors?  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée, mais on en reparlera tantôt, car Rogue vient vers nous et on n'a pas encore commencé la potion.  
  
À la fin du cours de potion, Harry et Ron sortirent du cours le plus vite qu'ils purent, car Rogue était de mauvaise humeur, car Draco, et oui Draco Malefoy, meilleur élève de potion après Hermione Granger, manqua sa potion et lorsque Rogue voulut la regarder, il y eut alors une petite explosion qui projeta du liquide bleu sur Rogue et quelques secondes après, Rogue eu des boutons plein le visages. C'étais trop drôle à voir Rogue avec autant de boutons. Harry et Ron s'étaient retenu pour ne pas rire, mais en sortant du cours, ils commencèrent à rire, tellement qu'ils en pleurèrent. Leurs prochains cours étaient Étude des Moldus pour Harry et Quidditch pour Ron. Puisque le cours d'Étude des Moldus était à l'autre bout de l'école, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour aller chercher leurs choses dans leur dortoir. Harry partit dès qu'il finit de ramasser ses choses. Ron s'étendit sur son lit. Il lui restait encore 10 minutes avant que son cours commence.  
  
"Je me demande pour quelle raison Draco a pris comme choix de carrière "Auror". Pourtant, tout le monde sait que Draco se dirigeait vers une carrière de Mangemort et de pratique de magie noire!. Mais au moins ainsi, je vais pouvoir voir mon amour à tous mes cours maintenant. Bon, je devrais me grouiller un peu si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon cours."  
  
Ron prit son balai et il se dirigea vers son cours de Quidditch.  
  
Lorsque son cours de Quidditch fut terminé, Ron se rendit à la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Il y trouva Hermione.  
  
-Salut Mione  
  
-Salut Ron  
  
-Tu as choisi quoi comme choix de cours?  
  
-J'ai choisi Arithmancie. Toi, tu as sûrement choisi Quidditch.  
  
-Exactement Mione!  
  
-Bon mangeons, je n'ai pas déjeuner ce matin, car je ne me suis pas réveiller ce matin.  
  
-Toi, Hermione Granger, qui ne s'est pas réveillé et qui a failli manquer un cours. Pincez moi je rêve!  
  
-Bien oui, cela se peut.... Les préfets ont étés demandés au bureau de Dumbledore pour nous expliquer un important message et nous sommes restés là toute la nuit à en débatre. Je me suis couché à 4 heures du matin. Alors, c'est normal que je sois fatiguée. De toute façon, ceci n'est pas de tes affaires. Harry arriva entre-temps.  
  
-Salut vous 2!  
  
-Salut Harry, dirent Ron et Hermione.  
  
Ils commencèrent à manger avec appétit. Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, ils allèrent se promener dans le parc. Au moment où ils allèrent rentrer dans l'école, ils virent Hagrid.  
  
-Salut Hagrid, dirent les 3 sorciers.  
  
-Ah, mes amis, je voulais vous parlez justement. Je ne sais pas si Hermione vous en a parlé Harry et Ron, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... Voldemort est de retour et encore plus puissant que la dernière fois où tu l'as battu Harry!  
  
"Oh mon Dieu, pauvre Harry... quand pourra-t-il avoir la paix et d'être heureux lui aussi."  
  
-Encore, dit Harry, quand va t'il mourir... Un jour j'espère.


	6. Le rêve de Ron

Le rêve de Ron 

Harry était un peu sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'école. Harry et Ron s'en allaient en Défense contre les forces du mal et Hermione en Soins magiques. Ils montèrent tous les 3 aux dortoirs pour aller chercher leur matériel et ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs cours respectifs. Harry et Ron arrivèrent à leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils se demandaient qui serait leur professeur cette année. L'année passée, ce fut Dumbledore qui fut obligé de devenir le Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais cette année, ils surent que ce serait une professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal et d'habitude, ils avaient juste à observer s'il y avait une nouvelle tête à la Table des professeurs au banquet du début d'année pour savoir la personne qui enseignerait la Défense contre les forces du mal, mais cette année, la place de ce poste maudit était vide. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps pour savoir la personne qui occuperait ce poste, car elle venait juste d'entrer. Elle avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux argentés avec des reflets blancs, sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux: c'était une Vélane!

-Bonjour, mon nom est Marie-Soleil. Je suis votre nouvelle professeure de Défense contres les forces du mal. Nous allons apprendre des moyens pour bien se protéger du mal. Cela vous sera utile pour votre future carrière d'Auror. Avant toute chose, comme certain d'entre vous ont remarqués, je suis une Vélane, mais n'ayez pas peur, car mon compagnon est avec moi, mais gare à vous si vous lui faite du mal ! Vous risquez sûrement de le rencontrer d'ici peu... bon commençons en feuilletant un peu le manuel. Allons voir la table des matières à la page 2....

Ils sortirent du cours de DCFM. Ils avaient tout le reste de l'après-midi à eux. C'était une période libre. Harry alla voir Hagrid tandis que Ron alla se reposer un peu dans son dortoir. Il y avait Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron qui couchaient dans le dortoir. Dans le dortoir, il y avait 3 lits superposés. Ron avait pris un lit situé proche de la fenêtre. Neville était son locataire du dessus, car il avait choisi le lit du dessous. Il alla dormir dans son lit.

«Il était assis sur un sofa de cuir noir dans une grande pièce circulaire. Il était habillé dans une robe rouge qui avait des reflets or. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce. Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas provenant de l'autre coté de la porte. Alors, cette porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Ron vit quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour lui. Draco Malefoy en boxer! Le boxer était rayé noir et vert. Ron bavait quasiment. Draco s'approcha de lui et il se coucha à coté de Ron.

-Salut mon amour, comment vas-tu ce matin?

-Euh... très bien et toi?

-Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux!

Draco commença à embrasser Ron sur ses lèvres. Il descendit jusqu'à son torse. Il commença à lui donner plusieurs petits baisers. Ron était au paradis. Alors, Draco descendit encore plus bas, et plus bas et plus bas, et quand il arriva à destination, Ron sentit qu'on lui criait après. Il se réveilla en sursaut."

C'était Neville qui le bousculait ainsi.

-Ron, vite viens à l'infirmerie, c'est très urgent!

Ron courut vers l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on le sorte de ce si beau rêve?

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie son cœur fit un double saut dans sa poitrine.

Harry et Draco étaient gravement blessé. Les 2 étaient inconscients. Ron alla voir l'infirmière pour savoir la cause de ce désastre.

-Madame Pomfresh, que s'est-il passé?

-M. Malefoy et M. Potter ont voulu se battre en duel dans la tour d'astronomie. Cela à failli très mal se finir, mais la professeure d'astronomie, Marie-Lune, a averti notre cher directeur, Dumbledore, de ce qui se passait dans cette tour. Il arriva juste à temps avant que M. Potter porte le coup fatal à M. Malefoy.

-Vont-ils sans sortir?

-Ils vont sans sortir, mais nous ne savons pas encore s'ils vont avoir des séquelles. Ils vont devoir prendre environ 2 semaines de congé pour se rétablir. Je vous laisse quelques instants pour leur parler. Après, il faudra les laisser se reposer.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ron

Ron alla voir Harry. Il était très mal en point. Il était inconscient, mais son état était stable. Pour Draco, lui aussi, il était très mal en point. Tout à coup, on l'entendit murmurer quelque chose.

-Non, non ne fais pas ça!

Ron se propulsa vers Draco pour savoir ce qu'il disait.

-Non, cela fait mal! Nonnnnn!

Ron commença à caresser ses doux cheveux blonds

-Je suis là, murmura Ron, je suis là....

Il resta ainsi quelques instants avant de partir de l'infirmerie.

D & H= Pour quelle raison sommes-nous inconscient?

D= Quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait se servir de moi....

S= C'est ça le but

D= Je n'aime pas ça...

S= Tu fais bien


	7. Le nouveau professeur

**Le nouveau professeur**

Ron et Hermione étaient plutôt troublés de la nouvelle pour leur ami. Hermione venait juste d'apprendre la nouvelle, car elle était avec Hagrid, car elle lui avait demandé quelques petites choses sur les animaux magiques. Elle ne put alors aller voir Harry. Ils avaient été à l'extérieur pour se changer les idées avant l'heure du repas. Cela serait bientôt l'heure du souper, donc ils se dirigèrent vers l'école. Rendu dans l'école, ils se dirent qu'ils devraient aller manger, mais tous 2 ne pouvaient manger un petit quelque chose. Il allèrent donc dans leur Salle Commune. À l'intérieur, ils s'affalèrent chacun sur un fauteuil. Sans s'en rendre compte, la rentrée de Harry et de Draco(pour Ron surtout) dans l'infirmerie, les avaient épuisés, alors, ils s'endormirent dans les fauteuils.

Le lendemain matin, Ron avait un cours de Sorts et Enchantements. Il avait remarquer qu'il manquait le Professeur Fitwick(Excuser moi s'il est mal écrit :oops: ) lors de la rentré scolaire, donc les élèves attendait avec impatience leur nouveau ou nouvelle professeur(e). La cloche sonna. Les élèves se demandait s'il aurait un cours, quand un bizarre de personnage rentra dans le cours. Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveu blanc comme neige avec des reflets bleu lorsqu'ils bougeaient, des yeux bleus électriques, un teint plutôt pâle et le plus surprenait, ils avaient 2 grosses ailes de plumes duveteuses!

-Bonjour, vous devez vous demander qui je suis n'est-ce pas? Alors, je vais commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Arazir et comme certain ont pu remarquer, oui je suis bien un ange! J'ai le pouvoir de guérir les gens sans baguette magique, et de pouvoir faire des sorts sans baguette magique aussi. Dans votre métier d'Auror, quelques fois, vous vous ferez capturer par des ennemis et ils vous enlèveront sûrement votre baguette magique, donc, cette année, je vais vous apprendre des sorts utiles qui n'utilise pas la baguette magique et des sorts qui l'utilise. Nous allons commencer ce cours d'aujourd'hui en apprenant le sort "Électrica" qui s"utilise sans baguette magique...

Après ce cours de sorts, Ron et les autres élèves étaient ébahis par la stature du professeur et par la particularité de lancer ces sorts sans baguette magique. Cette une magie qui provient de la nature. Un peu comme les druides. Les humains peuvent l'utiliser, mais seulement pour de sorts mineurs de défense, d'attaque et d'autres sorts comme un sort de lévitation. comparé à leur professeur, qui est un ange, qui peut utiliser des sorts beaucoup plus puissant, car les anges sont beaucoup plus familiers avec cette magie. Les élèves avaient bien hâte à leur prochain cours de sorts. Le cours avait duré tout l'avant-midi, donc Ron et Hermione étaient affamés et ils allèrent manger dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas, Hermione devait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir de Soins magiques. Ron décida donc d'aller voir un peu Harry, mais surtout Draco, à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Ron vit Mme Pomfresh en train de vérifier l'état d'Harry.

-Oh, bonjour M.Weasley! J'étais justement en train de vérifier l'état de M.Potter. J'ai remarqué que M.Potter et M.Malefoy n'auront pas besoin de 2 semaine comme je l'aurais prévu, mais juste de 4 journées de récupération.

-Oh cool alors! Dit Ron

-Bon, mais maintenant, il faut que vous partiez pour les laisser se reposer.

-Ok, au revoir vous 2 et à vous aussi Mme Pomfresh!

Ron sortit alors de l'infirmerie mais il se cogna sur quelqu'un....

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous avez aimer, vous avez pas aimé? pas grave, dite moi le en cliquant sur le tit bouton Envoyer une review et je serai tt content ;)


	8. Ca va Neville?

Juste vous dire que ce chapitre contient un allsuion au sexe entre 2 hommes... voila :D Bonne lecture

**La surprise**

Après son entraînement de Quidditch, Ron était trempé de sueur de la tête au pied (Agrrrr, Sexy ;) ) Il alla donc prendre sa douche avec ses compagnons de Quidditch sans oublier de les remarquer un peu (Ouin, Ouin ;) ) Après ceci, il alla rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour aller souper. Tout en mangeant, il parlait avec Herm de tout et de rien:

-Hey, Herm, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Harry est supposé sortir de l'infirmerie!

-Oui, c cool ça, mais Draco va sortir lui aussi alors, il va pouvoir recommencer à nous écœurer!

-Ouin, c vrai ça, dit Ron d'une voix bougonneuse.

"Oui, enfin je vais pouvoir revoir mon cher Draco d'amour!"

-Bon j'ai fini de manger, et toi? Demande Hermione

-Bien sûr, répondit Ron. Si on allait voir Harry.

-Ok, allons-y!

Ils partirent alors à l'infirmerie voir Harry. Rendus à l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir le lit d'Harry, qui était vide.

-Oh M Weasley, Mlle Granger, M Potter est parti depuis 2 heure environ. Il m'a dit qu'il irait dans son dortoir, dit Mme Pomfresh.

-Merci, dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

Ils partirent donc en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Arrivé là-bas, Ron dit à Hermione de le suivre dans le dortoir, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun gars présent. En montant l'escalier, ils entendirent des petits cris. Alarmés, ils montèrent les marches quatre par quatre pour se rendre au dortoir. Quand Ron ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir, Hermione et Ron découvrirent le spectacle le plus incroyable qui puissent arriver. Harry et Neville dans le même lit! Et pas très, très habillé. Une chose que je peux vous dire, c qu'Harry goûtait une chose que la mère de Neville avait fait ( Quel joke Mesdames et Monsieur ;) Que je suis bon ;) )

( Visage de Ron et Hermione :shock: lol ;) )

Ron cogna sur la porte ouverte.

-Euh, tu t'es remis vite de l'attaque de Draco à ce que je vois.

(Visage d'Harry et de Neville :shock: Chacun son tour ;) )

-VOUS! QUE FAÎTES VOUS LÀ!!!!! Gueula Harry

-Ben, on avait entendu des cris et on se demandait la nature de ces bruits, dit Hermione.

-Ben, je crois que maintenant, vous savez d'où proviennent ces cris, alors POUVEZ VOUS PARTIR MAINTENANT ET FERMEZ LA PORTE!!! Cria Harry fou de colère

-Ok, ok... dit Ron en sortant de la chambre.

Ron et Hermione allèrent voir leurs amis, les fauteuils, pour aller s'affaler encore dedans.

-J'en reviens tout simplement pas! dit Hermione.

-Moi non plus, approuva Ron

"Et le pire, c que c la pure vérité!"

-Je crois que je vais laisser à Harry quelques jours avant d'y en parler un peu plus, dit Hermione

-Bonne idée, approuva Ron

"Mais moi, je vais aller le voir demain et lui demander des nouvelles de sa vie, car je crois qu'il a changé cet été... beaucoup chang"


	9. Oui Neville je te veux!

Bonjour à vous qui lisez ceci 

**Cette extension rajoutée à mon histoire qui explique la baise entre Harry et Neville dans mon chapitre 9 et c une histoire qui comment dire... pas pour un public de tous âge, soyez donc averti tout de suite. Elle est très osées, je vous aurais averti :P Homophobe, vous n'êtes vraiment pas à la bonne place, alors partez pendant qu'il est encore temps lol :P Donc, cette extension est en fait l'histoire de la relation sexuelle entre Harry et Neville, et puisque ceci est ma première histoire expliquant une relation sexuelle, soyez indulgent avec moi, surtout que je ne l'ai jamais fait, alors, sinon, faite moi des tits commentaire dessus :P Alors bonne lecture ;) Gang de pervers (comme moi en fait ;) )**

_Élaboration de la relation sexuelle Harry/Neville_

Harry venait d'avoir son congé de l'infirmerie. Il alla donc dans son dortoir. En allant en chemin vers son dortoir, il rencontra Neville. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

-Oh mon beau Harry, tu es vivant! Tu as reçu ton congé de l'infirmière? demanda Neville

-Oui mon amour, répondit Harry

-J'espère que tout va aller bien maintenant, dit Neville

-Bien sûr mon amour. Viens-tu avec moi, je vais dans notre dortoir, demanda Harry avec une lueur malicieuse qui brûlait dans ses yeux

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Ron, avec un sourire en coin

Alors, ils partirent tous 2 vers le dortoir, main dans la main. Rendu dans la Salle Commune, ils commencèrent à avoir chaud, en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire dans quelques instants.

-Je t'aime tellement mon Harrychou, dit Neville

-Moi aussi, mon amour, répondit Harry en déposant un baiser sur le front de Neville

En ouvrant la porte du dortoir, Harry repoussa Neville dehors et il ferma la porte à clé.

-Hey, Harry que fais-tu? demanda Neville

-Je te fais une surprise mon amour, répondit Harry

Harry alla dans son coffre pour sortir la surprise en question: un joli déshabillé, mettant en valeur son torse et ses muscles développés

-Je t'ouvre la porte, mais attend un petit 5 secondes avant d'entrer, pour que je puisse me préparer, compris amour

-Oui, mon Harrychounet

Neville compta les 5 secondes pour que Harry l'entende compter et ensuite il entra. La vue de Harry le surpris de beaucoup.

Harry était couché d'une manière provocatrice. Il portait un chandail et un pantalon très moulant. Ses cheveux était dépeigné comme à son habitude, ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur perverse et ses jambes étaient ouvertes laissant voir une bosse proéminente dans le pantalon moulant d'Harry. Neville bavait quasiment sur le sol lorsque Harry lui dit:

-Neville, viens me prendre, J'ai envie de toi

Neville ne se fit pas le dire 2 fois. Il s'approcha de Harry et il lui sauta dessus pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Ensuite, il commença à embrasser ses lèvres délicieuses. Elles goûtaient si bons. Ensuite, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son amour et il se livrèrent une rude bataille dans ce lieu si clos. Neville arrêta ce long baiser pour enlever le chandail moulant d'Harry. Ensuite, Neville descendît jusqu'aux mamelons pour les lécher, les titiller, les croquer un peu. Après cette séance de torture, il lécha son torse magnifique en montant et descendant, et il fit ce manège durant quelques secondes et ensuite il se rendit au pantalon moulant de Harry. Neville vit l'énorme bosse de son amant et il eu envie que ce membre sois en lui. Neville enleva alors le pantalon d'Harry pour qu'il ne lui reste plus que ses boxers, mais après les pantalons enlever, Harry fut plus rapide que Neville et il sauta dessus Neville pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger lui non plus. Il lui enleva son chandail et il lécha son torse comme Neville l'avait fait et il alla un peu lécher les mamelons de Neville, mais il les lâcha assez vite pour aller descendre au plat principal. Il enleva les pantalons de Neville.

-Nous sommes égaux maintenant, dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier, mais plus pour longtemps

Harry retira alors les boxers de Neville. L'organe de Neville s"érigeait fièrement avec dureté. Harry vit le visage de Neville qui éprouvait de l'envie et qu'il voulait qu'il arrête de le faire languir.

Alors, Harry prit le membre de Neville et il lui fit quelques massages. Neville commençait à râler doucement. Harry prit alors l'initiative de commencer à suçoter le bout du membre de Neville. Neville eu un frisson de plaisir.

-Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement, essaya de dire Neville.

-Moi aussi mon amour, répondit Harry

Harry avala alors ensuite le membre de Neville et il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Neville poussait des petits cris de joie. Harry continua ce petit manège, mais tout à coup, la porte s'ouvra sur un Ron et une Hermione essouffler de monter l'escalier et une lueur d'inquiétude dans leur yeux, mais leur expression changea lorsqu'il virent la scène.

Ron cogna sur la porte ouverte.

-Euh, tu t'es remis vite de l'attaque de Draco à ce que je vois, dit Ron

(Visage d'Harry et de Neville :shock: Chacun son tour ;) )

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux, se dit Harry avec colère"

-VOUS! QUE FAÎTES VOUS LÀ!!!!! Gueula Harry

-Ben, on avait entendu des cris et on se demandait la nature de ces bruits, dit Hermione.

"Ils ne savent pas reconnaître la différence entre des cris de détresse et des cris de jouissance :shock: "

-Ben, je crois que maintenant, vous savez d'où proviennent ces cris, alors POUVEZ VOUS PARTIR MAINTENANT ET FERMEZ LA PORTE!!! Cria Harry fou de colère

-Ok, ok... dit Ron en sortant de la chambre.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, dit Harry, quel catastrophe, que vont-ils penser de moi maintenant

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais pourrais-tu continuer des prodigieux soins, je t'en supplie, supplia Neville

-Oui bien sûr mon amour, dit Harry qui changea d'humeur

Il reprit alors le membre de Neville dans sa bouche et il continua d'une langue experte de prodiguer de a joie à Neville, mais en plus, il introduisit alors un doigt en Neville s'en qu'il en avertisse son amant. Neville poussa alors un cri de plaisir si intense qu'Harry en ajouta un autre dans cet endroit restreint. Il fit alors quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Neville était au comble du plaisir. Harry décida d'alors introduire un troisième doigt. Neville était parcouru de frissons de plaisirs. Harry vit que Neville était près à le recevoir. Il enleva alors ses doigts. Neville regarda son amant et se demanda pourquoi il avait enlever ses doigts. Il le sut assez vite, car Harry commença à introduire son membre durci de plaisir en Neville. Ensuite, il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient très lentement et il commença à accélérer l'allure de plus en plus. Tous 2 étaient au huitième ciel. Harry et Neville se dirent des mots doux et Neville encourageait Harry

-Continue mon amour, je t'aime tellement, va plus loin, je te veux en moi.

-Oui mon amour, tout ce que tu veux mon amour, je t'aime moi aussi.

Par la suite, Neville vint sur lui, ce qui fit serrer le muscle de l'anus sur le membre d'Harry, alors il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il se déversa en Neville. Ils attendirent quelques instants pour se reposer et respirer un peu, puis Harry se retira de Neville. Il s'accota alors sur son amant et il lui dit:

-Je t'aime Neville

-Je t'aime aussi mon cher Harry


	10. Les explications

**Les explications**

Le lendemain matin, Ron, Harry et Hermione n'avait pas de cours, donc il se levèrent un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Vers 11 heure, Ron se réveilla. Harry dormait encore.

"C vrai que cela doit l'avoir épuisé avec Neville" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quelques minutes après que Ron se soit réveillé, Harry fit de même.

-Allo, dit Harry en bougonnant

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Bon là je crois que je devrais te donner des explications, sinon tu ne me lâchera pas de la journée. Bon voilà, j'ai commencé à douter de mon orientation sexuelle au début de ma 6 ième année. Puis, de fil en aiguille, je suis tombé amoureux de Neville. On s'est rencontré au party de Noël de l'année passée et depuis ce jour, dans une tour abandonnée, dans une classe abandonnée et des fois, dans la Forêt Interdite, on se fait du plaisir ensemble. Je crois que tu te doutes de ce que je veux dire. Voilà, tu sais tous. Neville et moi avons décidé de bientôt nous faire découvrir à l'école. Et pour mon duel avec Draco, c'est qu'il nous a surpris, Neville et moi et il nous menaçait de tout avoué en ajoutant des choses piquantes sur nos réputations... mais je crois qu'il a compris la leçon.

-Mais, saurait-tu pourquoi que j'ai vu Neville saoul hier?

-Ah ça... j'ai su hier que sa grand-mère était morte. Alors maintenant, il est orphelin et sans famille tout comme moi et il a besoin de beaucoup d'affection de ces temps-ci.

-Toi, tu as ton oncle et ta tante au moins!

-Euh, sincèrement, comptes-tu ma tante et mon oncle comme membre de ma famille, moi non! Ils sont si différents de moi.

-Ouin, c'est vrai que vu de ce point là... Et tant qu'à être dan les révélations, Harry, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

-Euh, vas-y Ron je t'écoute...

-Ben voilà... moi, j'ai découvert que j'étais gay depuis ma 5 ième année. Lorsque mes hormones ont commencées à travailler, j'ai remarqué que j'aimais un gars, et je suis sûr que tu ne l'aimeras jamais comme un ami...

-Ben qui-est Ron, tu pourrais être surpris...

-Ben c... Draco!

(Face de Harry :shock: je crois que j'aime trop ce smiley :D ;) )

-TU AIMES DRACO! CA VA PAS! IL TE FAIT LA VIE DURE DEPUIS NOTRE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE D'ÉTUDES ET TOI, TU ES TOMBÉ AMOUREUX DE LUI! POURQUOI LUI! C'EST NOTRE PIRE ENNEMI!

-Ben, je faisais à semblant de le détester, mais au plus profond de moi, je l'aime.

-Okkk, bon cela est ton choix d'aimer lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne dans notre dortoir, juste à penser que Malefoy viendrait faire ces choses là ici me dégoûte, mais bon cela est ton choix.

-Toi tu pense tu être mieux avec un Neville enveloppé, au moins Malefoy est mince et musclé.

-Bah quoi, j'aime bien les gens avec des poignées d'amour c'est tout! C'est tout joli :)

-Bon tu vois que nous avons chacun nos goûts, comme on dit "Tous les goûts sont dans ta nature"

-En passant, Neville et moi allons être.... Plus proche dans le dortoir, car je prévois le dire à Seamus et Dean prochainement. J'espère qu'ils comprendront. Et pour cela, n'aie pas peur, moi et Neville on ne le fera pas lorsque vous serez là les gars. On est civilisé tout de même (Bah oui c sur ;) )

-On s'en attendait aussi --

-Bon je crois que l'on est mieux de se lever si on veut avoir le temps de dîner et de pouvoir parler à Hermione aussi, pour tout lui raconter.

Alors, Harry et Ron se levèrent, prendre une douche froide (n'est ce pas Lil ;), car le matin, c'est dur...d'être un gars (Quel jeux de mots, je suis en feu ;) ) et ensuite, ils descendèrent dans la Salle Commune où Hermione les attendait.

-Allô les gars, dit Hermione

-Salut Herm, dirent Ron et Harry

-Passé une bonne nuit, demanda Hermione

-Oui, on a dormi comme des bûches, dirent Ron et Harry

-Ok, si on allait mangé, j'ai une faim de loup, demanda Ron

-Ok allons-y, répondit Harry

Alors, tous 3 se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre leur déjeuner. Ensuite, les 3 sorciers partirent se promener dans le parc pour ensuite aller se reposer près du lac.

On dit que ce lac renferme mille et un secrets. Il y paraît q'il y a dans ce lac un calmar géant et plein de bêtes démoniaques, mais aussi des créatures magiques non maléfique. Le lac était d'un bleu profond. Ron était captivé par le lac, car cela lui rappelait les yeux de Draco.

-La Terre appelle Ron, dit Harry en passant une main devant les yeux de Ron.

-Oui oui, je suis là, quoi, répondit Ron

-Ben je crois que cela serait le moment de tout dire à Hermione, n'est-ce pas, demanda Harry

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Ron

-Me dire quoi, demanda Hermione inquiète

-Je crois que tu es mieux de t'asseoir Herm, proposa Ron

-Voilà Hermione, Ron et moi avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. Premièrement, nous sommes tous 2 gays.

(Face de Hermione :shock: )

-Et la deuxième chose est que nous aimons chacun quelqu'un

-Et qui sont ces personnes? Demanda Hermione

-Et bien tu ne nous croiras pas, mais j'aime Neville et je prévois le dire à tous que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Harry

-Et moi, j'aime votre pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy, enchaîna Ron. Cela est dur à croire, mais cela est vrai. Depuis ma 5 ième année, je pense à lui durant tous mes instants et depuis tout ce temps, je fais semblant de l'haïr de tout mon corps, mais en fait, je l'aime de tout mon corps.

(Face de Hermione :shock: :shock: :shock: )

-Ok, je comprends que vous soyez gay, mais que toi Harry qui aimerais Neville et que toi Ron, que tu aimerais Draco, cela est inimaginable à mes yeux.

-Est-ce que tu vas nous abandonner et nous rejeter par nos choix et par notre orientation différente des gens normaux? Tu sais que les gays sont très rejetés dans le monde des sorciers.

-Bien sûr que non, vous êtes mes amis, mais j'ai aussi autre chose à vous avouez, tant qu'à être dans les aveux, mais qui est dans un tout autre sujet que le vôtre. Voilà, vous savez que je vous disais que je partais en vacance dans plein de pays différents et que je rencontrais du monde super trippant, et bien, en vérité, durant mon été, je ne fais rien a part d'écouter la télévision, une invention moldue et être dans mes bouquins. Excuser moi de vous avoir menti, mais je me sentais si ordinaire ainsi, toi Harry qui allait voir ton parrain et que tu faisais plein de chose super intéressantes avec lui et que toi Ron, que tu vives dans une famille ou la magie est utilisée couramment et où tes parents sont là et présents avec toi, car mes parents ne sont jamais ou presque jamais chez moi. Ils sont toujours partis en conférence ou des affaires de ce genre.

Hermione se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ron et Harry vinrent à coté d'elle pour la consoler.

-Ne pleure pas et n'aie pas honte, dit Ron. Nous allons t'accepter pareil, même si tu te trouve ordinaire, car nous nous trouvons que tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas Harry.

-Ron a bien raison, affirma Harry. À nos yeux, tu es notre amie et nous te trouvons parfaite comme tu es, alors ne change pas ta personnalité pour nous, ok ;)

-Ok, Harry, répondit Hermione. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

-Une petite élève de 7 ième année qui serait toujours dans la bibliothèque comme un rat de bibliothèque, plaisanta Ron

-Espèce de toi, dit Hermione en souriant et en séchant ses larmes

-Bon, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas, mais je dois reprendre 4 jours de cours moi, donc cette semaine durant mes heures de dîner et durant mes temps libres et durant mes soirées, je devrai reprendre mes 4 jours de cours perdues, alors je vous revois au souper.

-Ok, bye Harry et bonne chance, dit Hermione

-Et essaie de ne pas trop froisser Rogue ;)

-En passant Ron, je serai avec Draco pour reprendre mes cours, alors je le surveillerai pour ne pas qu'il ne se fasse mal, tsé pour te le garder en état ;)

-Ahahahah, très drôle, bougonna Ron

-Tu sais que je te taquine Ron

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ;)


	11. L'engueulade du siècle

**L'engueulade du siècle**

Puisqu'ils avaient déjeuner tard, Ron et Hermione prirent leur temps de dîner pour se parler près du lac.

-Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas pour toi et Harry, dit Hermione

-Ben dit toi que ceci est la pure vérité, répondit Ron

-Harry avec Neville et toi avec p-e Malefoy... incroyable!

-Mais, tu sais bien que Malefoy est hétéro. Au nombre de conquête qu'il a eu depuis toutes ses années.

-Ouin, mais tu remarqueras que ses relations durent seulement quelques jours

-Il sort peut-être juste avec elles pour la baise

-Il y a aussi cette possibilité, en tout cas, toi, Harry et ton Malefoy préféré, vous avez quel cours?

-Moi et Draco avons Quidditch et Harry a Étude des Moldus

-Au juste, je me demandais: Saurais-tu pourquoi Malefoy étudie pour devenir Auror, pourtant, son père aspire à ce qu'il devienne Mangemort, alors je ne crois pas qu'il serait très, très content de savoir son fils dans une carrière complètement opposée à celle qu'il lui destinait.

-Je sais bien! Justement, je me demande pourquoi il aurait choisi cette option? Se demanda Ron

-À moins que cela soit parce qu'il ne veut plus devenir mangemort et qu'il veut défier son père?

-Bon arrêtons de faire des suppositions sur mon amour chéri et allons voir comment Harry se débrouille avec son retard avec les cours.

-Tu veux plus dire: Allons voir Harry pour voir Draco en même temps. Arête de faire cette tête Ron, tu sais bien que je fais cela pour te taquiner ;)

-Bien sûr, bien sûr....

Ils se rendirent alors vers les cachots de Rogue pour attendre Harry lorsqu'il aurait fini son cours de rattrapage.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, Harry et Draco sortirent du cours. Draco passa devant Hermione et Ron et dit en passant:

-Que faîtes vous là, la sang-de-bourbe et le furet (En anglais, weasel veut dire furet en français, et puisque le nom de famille de Ron est Weasley, Draco le traite de Weasel)

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy, et va te cacher sous les jupes de ton père

À cette remarque, Draco changea d'expression me se ressaisit assez vite:

-Non Granger, je ne fais pas comme toi, je ne vais pas sous les jupes de mon père pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Toi qui va sous les jupes de un peu tout le monde, je crois n'est-ce pas, dit-il d'un ton très à lui.

-Va te faire foutre par ton père Malefoy! Cria Hermione à Draco

On entendit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir sur un Rogue avec un brin de colère au visage.

-Que faîtes vous là, Granger, à venir crier devant ma porte, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour tapage inutile.

-Mais, M. le professeur...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Granger, sortez de mon cachot avec vos petits amis.

-Justement, j'allais sortir de cet immonde endroit infesté de rats.

-À quoi faîtes vous allusion Granger!

-À rien qui puisse vous intéresser, professeur! Venez Harry, Ron, on s'en va d'ici

-On te suit immédiatement, Herm, dirent Ron et Harry

Rendu dans le Hall d'Entrée, Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione d'un œil nouveau

-Tu lui en as bouché un coin a Rogue, mais tu es préfète-en-chef, alors tu vas sévèrement te faire punir, peut-être même perdre ton titre, dit Ron

-Justement sur cela, j'ai donné ma démission à Dumbledore de préfète en chef. Je n'étais pas capable d'étudier et de faire les rondes le soir, et tout le tralala qui vient avec le poste, donc maintenant, c'est Cho Chang la préfète en chef.

-Ah bon, bien ainsi, on va pouvoir profiter de notre dernière année pour donner une petite leçon à Rogue : smiley:

-Justement, dit Ron avec un sourire carnassier, mes frères m'ont donné des bonbons Enflelangues: cela fait enfler la langue de la personne jusqu'à temps qu'elle soit énorme et ensuite, elle reste ainsi durant 15 minutes.

-Ô, joie de voir Rogue avec une langue de bœuf durant 15 minutes... je crois que l'on va rire un bon coup avant de partir :P, dit Harry

-Mais nous attendrons à la fin de l'année pour le faire, car ainsi, si l'on se fait prendre, Rogue pourra rien nous faire et ne pourra pas nous enlever de points, recommanda Hermione

-C'est vrai que l'on devrait attendre pour le faire, sauf, mais j'imagine sa tête pareil...... :P ricana Ron à l'idée de voir Rogue avec une langue de 1mètre de long et de 30 cm de large.... :P

Après cet incident, ils allèrent voir Ron se pratiquer à son entraînement, et Hermione savait qu'Harry rêvait de revoler sur un balai, mais depuis l'incident de son parrain, lors de l'accident de balai, il ne pouvait plus voler sur un balai, car son bras ne pouvait plus tenir quelque chose aussi solidement, et lors du Quidditch, il faut tenir son balai avec beaucoup de fermeté, donc il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voler sur un balai.

-Harry, demanda Hermione, est-ce que tu crois un jour peut-être rejouer au Quidditch? Demanda Hermione

-J'espère que oui, mais je crois que mon bras va m'empêcher pour toujours de jouer à ce sport :(

-Mais tu n'as pas essayé de le soigner en allant à Sainte-Mangouste? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à lui redonner sa vigueur et lui rendre sa fermeté (De koi on parle là :P ;) )

-Pourtant, Ste-Mangouste possède les meilleurs médecins.... Mais je viens de penser à ça! Notre professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements est un ange! Et les anges sont réputés pour leur savoir dans la médecine magique. Il est mon professeur de médecine magique. Viens Harry, suis moi!

"Bah, pourquoi pas essayer" se dit Harry

-Ok Mione, je te suis, dit Harry

Ils se rendirent au bureau d'Arazir pour lui demander de l'aide. Ils cognèrent à sa porte. On entendit des bruits de pas se rendant à la porte. La port s'ouvrit sur le professeur avec un peu les cheveux en bataille, qui pourtant d'habitude, sont si bien peigné et droit.

-Euh, est-ce que l'on vous dérange, M.Arazir? demanda Hermione

-Non, non, je viens juste de me réveiller, je faisais une petite sieste, c'est tout. Que puis-je pour toi Hermione? As-tu besoin d'aide pour un devoir?

-Non, non, de ce coté-là, cela va très bien, c'est pour mon ami, Harry

-Harry Potter???

-Oui, Harry Potter, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il était tellement rendu habitué maintenant de se faire accoster dans la rue, sur le Chemin de Traverse ou par des personnes importantes de la Magie qu'il s'habitua à se faire accoster, donc il ne rougissait plus comme avant.

-Nous avons entendu parler de vous, M.Potter. Avez-vous des cours avec moi cette année?

-Oui, j'ai Sorts et Enchantements pour futur Auror.

-Ah, vous voulez devenir Auror... excellent choix dans votre cas, M.Potter. Est-ce normal que je ne vous aie pas encore vu dans mon cours?

-Bien sûr... j'ai eu un petit incident ne permettant pas d'être présent au cours, mais je suis des cours de rattrapage, justement demain, je commence mes cours de rattrapage avec vous, vous ne le saviez pas.

-Non, Dumbledore allait sûrement m'avertir demain, mais bon, venons en à la raison de ta visite, que puis-je pour toi?

-Ben voilà, cet été, j'ai eu un accident en jouant au Quidditch chez moi. J'ai eu le bras cassé, mais cela s'est réparé, sauf que je ne peux plus avoir la même fermeté et ni la même vigueur avec mon bras, donc je ne peux plus tenir mon balai assez fermement sans avoir peut-être le risque d'avoir un autre accident, donc je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch, sauf que j'adore jouer à ce jeu, alors je suis bien triste :(

-Ok, je connais un peu ce jeu... quel figure avez-vous essayé d'effectuer?

-La feinte de Wronski

-:shock: Peu de joueurs peuvent réussir cette figure. Est-ce la première fois que tu effectuais cette figure?

-Non, habituellement, je me relève à la dernière minute et sans m'écraser, mais j'ai eu un bref instant de déconcentration et voilà où cela m'a mené.

-Ok, attendez un instant le temps que je me prépare et je viens voir ce que je peux faire, dit l'ange en rentrant dans ses appartements.


	12. Le guérissseur

**Le Guérisseur**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ange sortit de ses appartements avec sa femme, Marie-Soleil:

-J'amène Marie-Soleil, car les Vélanes ont certains pouvoirs magiques, mais nous verrons en temps et lieux si ses pouvoirs nous seront utiles.

-Ok, dirent en chœur Harry et Hermione

Ils allèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, à la limite de la Forêt Interdite.

-Pour pratiquer ma magie au maximum, je dois être le plus près de la nature. Je connais dans cette forêt une petite clairière à 5 minutes de marche d'ici. Suivez-moi!

La troupe de 4 personnes partirent dans la Forêt Interdite. 5 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière qu'Arazir avait décrit. Arazir avait demandé à Harry de s'asseoir sur le sol.

Marie-Soleil avait inspecté les environs pour être sûr qu'il ne se ferait pas déranger par un animal ou tout autre chose.

-Je vais utiliser un sort de protection pour nous protéger, expliqua Marie-Soleil, Hermione, peut tu surveiller les environs pendant que je lance le sort, demanda Marie-Soleil

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Hermione

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait enlevé son chandail pour qu'Arazir puisse examiner son bras minutieusement.

-Je ne vois aucune trace de cicatrice, ni de déformation, expliqua Arazir

-Nous voici protéger, dit Marie-Soleil, puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider?

-Ben voilà, il va me falloir faire un cataplasme à l'aide de l'un de 5 des cheveux de Marie-Soleil, de 5 de mes cheveux, d'eau d'un ruisseau pure, une sorte de fougère spéciale et d'une petite formule magique pour que ton bras fondent et qu'il en reste rien, mais on va le reformer de A à Z. Cela est très facile, pour moi, expliqua Arazir

-Oh non! Ca fait mal lorsque cela repousse dit Harry, avec une face plus aussi sûr de vouloir participer à cette reconstruction de bras.

-N'est pas peur, lui dit l'ange. Je suis spécialiste en sorts mais aussi en médecine magique, donc je suis habituer de voir des cas de reconstruction de bras complet. Dit toi que lorsque ton bras fondra, tu ne sentiras rien, et ce sera la même chose lorsque ton bras devra repousser.

-Êtes-vous sûr? Demanda Harry incertain :?

-Bien sûr que oui Harry, le rassura l'ange, bon commençons la potion. Premièrement, les ingrédients. Ensuite, la formule

L'ange rassembla tous les ingrédients et les mélangea pour former un mélange épais liquide. Il l'appliqua alors le cataplasme sur tout l'étendu de son bras, de sa main jusqu'à son épaule. Puis, il dit une formule magique que seul l'ange et Marie-Soleil comprirent, et ensuite, un phénomène très spécial se fit: en moins de 10 secondes, le bras d'Harry disparut complètement!

-Wow, c trop bizarre... je ne ressens aucune douleur! Et cela fait une drôle d'impression de ne plus avoir du tout de bras, dit Harry en marchant pour se dégourdir et sentir la nouvelle sensation qu'il a sans son bras

-Bon maintenant Harry, dans une demi-heure, ton bras va recommencer à repousser par lui même. Ceci n'est pas douloureux, mais est très épuisant, donc tu es mieux de te reposer un peu, lui proposa Arazir.

-Ok, bien sûr, dit Harry

-Je vais te faire un lit confortable Harry, dit Marie-Soleil

Puis, tout à coup, après une brève formule magique, un lit simple apparu après la venue d'un éclair venu du ciel. Ce lit n'était pas décoré de mille frivolités, mais était d'un confort sans pareil. Harry alla s'y étendre et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

-Je dois retourner à l'école, car je dois préparer un de mes cours de demain. Seras-tu correct si tu es seul, demanda Marie-Soleil?

-Bien sûr, mon amour. Pars sans crainte, lui répondit l'ange

-Ok, alors à tantôt mon ange ;)

Puis, Marie-Soleil partit dans la Forêt Interdite. Durant le temps restant avant la repousse du bras d'Harry, Hermione posa plein de questions à son professeur de médecine magique sur plein d'aspect différent de ce cours. Puis, Harry ce réveilla, frais et dispo.

Baille

-Bonjour vous 2, dit Harry

-Salut toi, dit Hermione, bien dormi?

-Oh que oui, super bien dormi! Répondit Harry

-Bon Harry, dans quelques instants ton bras va repousser. Observe bien cela, car je ne crois pas que tu vas revivre cela une autre fois dans ta vie, dit Arazir

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le bras d'Harry commença à pousser.

-Wow, ça fiat même pas mal! Pourtant, la dernière fois que mes os ont du repousser cela m'a fait tellement mal que j'en aie pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit tellement cela était douloureux.

-Mais nous les anges avons une avance sur vous les sorciers en matière de médecine magique.

-Justement, je me demandais une simple petite question un peu personnelle, dit Harry gêné

-Pose là donc cette question pour que l'on en finisse, dit l'ange en faisant un clin d'œil

-Ben voilà... je me demandais comment vous avez faîte pour que vous vous ramassiez à Poudlard? demanda Harry un peu gêné :S

-Oh... c'est très simple: nous les anges vivons dans le même monde que vous, mais pas sur la Terre en tant que telle, mais plutôt au-dessus de celle-ci. Nous utilisons un puissant sortilège d'illusion pour faire croire que notre monde n'existe pas et nous utilisons d'autre sorts pour cacher notre présence dans le ciel, mais de temps en temps, des anges comme moi descendent sur Terre pour la visiter ou pour y habiter pour toujours, comme moi. J'avais envie de voyager et de découvrir de nouvelles choses, donc à l'âge de 200 ans, je décidai de partir de mon monde volant pour descendre sur cette planète bleue.

-Vous aviez 200 ans, dit Harry et Hermione médusé :S :shock: Vous avez quel âge alors en ce moment? Demanda Harry

-Oh, je n'ai que 320 ans, je suis encore bien jeune. Les anges peuvent vivre jusqu'à 1000 ans et des fois bien au-dessus de cela... en âge terrien, j'ai 32 ans.

-Donc, vous êtes parti de votre monde à l'âge de 20 ans, est-ce exact? Demanda Hermione

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je voulais avoir de nouveaux défis, répondit l'ange

-Mais comment êtes vous arriver à Poudlard? demanda Hermione

-Oh... je connu Dumbledore à l'âge de 300 ans lors d'une rencontre au ministère de la Magie où je travaillais avant en étant Ministre des affaires entre sorcier et anges. Puis, je voulus changer de carrière et Dumbledore me dit qu'un poste de médecine magique était disponible et que je serai le meilleur candidat pour ce poste en étant un ange qualifié un peu en ce domaine, car dans ma ville, j'étais médecin. Et donc voilà comment je suis rendu ici, dans cette merveilleuse école!

-Ouin, vous en avez fait des métiers vous! dit Harry médusé comme Hermione :shock:

-Mais pourquoi personne à entendu parler de vous à l'école? Demanda Hermione

-Vous voyez, nous, les anges, avons des pouvoirs spéciaux, entre autre, celui-ci!

Et tout à coup, plus d'ange! Disparu!

-Mas où est-il? Demanda Harry

-Juste devant toi Harry. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil depuis 2 secondes! Dit l'ange en riant

-Vous pouvez devenir invisible, dit Harry surpris

-Oh je peux faire bien plus: guérir les gens d'une manière plus avancée que les sorciers, former un bouclier de plumes résistantes à tous les sorts magiques, et non pas physique, voler à très grande vitesse, et plein d'autres choses extraordinaires.

-Wow! Je suis vraiment impressionné, dit Harry :shock:

-Moi aussi, approuva Hermione :shock:

-Et pour Marie-Soleil, je l'ai rencontré au Ministère elle aussi et je suis tombé sous son charme dès que je l'ai vu, et de fil en aiguille, on a commencé à sortir ensemble...

-Mais, elle ne va pas mourir avant vous, demanda Harry avec un air triste

-Oh, c'est sûr, mais c'est pour cela que nous profitions à chaque instants de cette merveilleuse vie rempli de bonheur, dit l'ange perdu dans ses pensées... mais bon, Harry ton bras à repousser au complet, regarde

-Oh, mais oui! Ca c passé tellement vite :shock:

-Mais oui ;) dit l'ange avec un petit sourire. Bon nous devrions partir avant que nous arrivions en retard au souper ;)

Puis, tous les 3 sortirent de la clairière pour se diriger vers Poudlard...


	13. La confrontation

Salut

Je sais que ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas écrit, mais je mis suis remis, et j'ai 4 chapitres de fait, que je vous donne gratuitement, en cadeau de mon retard ;) Donc, voici la suite ;)

La confrontation 

Arrivé à Poudlard, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils y trouvèrent un Ron et un Neville très inquiet.

-Où étiez-vous! On vous cherchait partout! Dit Neville

-Ouais, c'est vrai, où est-ce que vous vous étiez caché! Dit Ron lui aussi inquiet

-On vous expliquera après le repas, dit Harry avec un regard mystérieux

Ils mangèrent avec appétit leur repas, puis ils montèrent dans le dortoir d'Harry, Ron et Neville avec Hermione

-Il n'y a aucun gars dans le dortoir, dit Ron (J'ai pas déjà entendu cela à quelque part ;) lol ;) )

Ils entrèrent tous dans le dortoir et s'installèrent confortablement pour bien écouter ce qu'Harry avec à leur dire.

-Bon je vais commencer par le début, commença Harry

Puis, ils expliqua le problème de son bras, puis tous ce qui ce fut passé dans la clairière.

-Ah, c'est ça que vous faisiez! Dit Neville plus soulagé

-Donc, maintenant, tu devrais pouvoir rejouer au Quidditch! Dit Ron tout content

-Cela devrait, dit Harry tout excité et le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles

-Ben allons vérifier, dit Hermione

Alors, les 4 sorciers partirent sur le terrain de Quidditch avec tous leur nécessaire pour jouer au Quidditch.

-Bon, on va vérifier si je suis capable de voler sur un balai avant de laisser sortir le vif d'or.

Puis ceci dit, Harry s'envola sur son balai et il fit quelques figures faciles et ensuite, il fit des figures plus dangereuses, par exemple, la Feinte de Wronski.

-Youppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Je peux à nouveau voler :D

-Bravo pour toi, dit Ron, Hermione et Neville, ravi de voir Harry si heureux.

Puis, Ron s'envola sur son balai, puis il dit avec un sourire machiavélique

-Hermione, peux-tu libérer le vif d'or, je veux savoir qui qui va attraper le vif d'or entre moi et Harry

-Ceci est-il un défi, Ron, demanda Harry avec un sourire tout aussi machiavélique que Ron

-Oh que oui, mon cher Harry

Pendant que les gars parlaient en altitude, le vif d'or décida de passer entre eux, comme pour les narguer

-Oh, mon petit de vif d'or, viens ici pour que je t'attrape, dit Harry et Ron en même temps

Alors, les 2 sorciers partirent en flèche après le vif d'or.

Durant ce temps, Hermione et Neville discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup, Hermione aperçu quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre d'un estrade.

-Hey, Neville, j'ai vu quelque chose bouger là-bas

-Ah bon

-Allons voir ce que c'est, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'estrade en courant

Hermione et Neville arrivèrent dans l'ombre de l'estrade essoufflé d'avoir couru. Il virent une tête blonde disparaître derrière une autre estrade.

-Vite Neville, suivons-le! Chuchota Hermione à Neville

Tous 2 suivirent la fameuse tête blonde jusqu'à l'estrade suivante. Ils aperçurent alors la face tête blonde: c'étais Draco Malefoy!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Se demanda Hermione

-Aucune idée, répondit Neville

-Nous allons retourner voir Harry et Ron pour leur dire notre découverte

Ils retournèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils virent un Harry un peu dépité et un Ron tout souriant.

-J'ai attrapé le vif d'or, dit Ron

-Mais, cela fait longtemps que je n'aie pas joué et donc, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme

-Bien sûr, Harry, j'en suis conscient, mais c'était juste une petite confrontation amical ;)

-Ah c'est sur, mais pareil tu dois être fier de ton coup, répondit Harry en un clin d'œil ;)

-Bah c'est sûr, approuva Ron ;)

-Bon il commence a faire vraiment sombre, on devrait rentrer, dit Hermione

-Et notre découverte, on leur en parles-tu, demanda Neville

-Oh, bien sûr, se rappela Hermione

En chemin vers le château, Hermione et Neville expliquèrent leur rencontre avec Draco Malefoy.

-Je me demande ce qu'il voulait voir cacher ainsi, se demanda Ron

-Moi aussi je me le demande, répondit Hermione

-Peut-être qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un, proposa Harry, un sourire au lèvre

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, mon amour demanda Neville

-Bien… peut-être que Malefoy se cachait ainsi pour voir quelqu'un sans se faire voir.. pour pouvoir le contempler sans que la personne viser le voit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue Harry, demanda Ron, mi-joyeux, mi-inquiet

-Bien… peut-être que Malefoy te contemplait lorsque tu jouais au Quidditch… peut-être qu'il t'observe ainsi depuis longtemps, qui sait ;)

-Ben non, ça se peut pas… cela serait trop beau pour être vrai, répondit Ron

-Bah on c jamais qui sait, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil ;)

-Bon, ok alors, on va voir Malefoy et on lui tire les vers du nez, proposa Hermione

Tous les 4 arrivèrent au château. Ils entrèrent dans l'école, mais à la place de se diriger vers l'escalier, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots.

-Venez-vous, où vous attendez le Messie, demanda Hermione?


	14. Noël arrive à grands pas

Noël arrive à grands pas 

-Pourquoi tu vas vers les cachots Hermione… j'aime pas ça, demanda Ron

-Ben, pour aller voir Malefoy, où à moins que je me dirige vers les cachots pour aller voir Rogue… tsé, il est tellement craquant lui :roll: (Vive le sarcasme ;) )

-Hermione s'il-te-plait, n'y vas pas, je ne veux pas savoir que Draco ne m'aime pas, car je le sais déjà, supplia Ron

-Mais si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne le sauras jamais, rétorqua Hemione

-Mais, mais… j'aime mieux attendre encore ok, demanda Ron

-Ok… de toute facon, je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable de me glisser dans ces horibles cachots… déjà quec'est difficile de s'y rendre durant les cours de potions, dit Hermione d'un air dégoûté

-Bon, moi je dis que l'on devrait rentrer, car il est très tard, et cela ne me tente pas d'avoir une retenue, alors grouillons-nous, dit Ron

-Ok, Ron, on te suit, dit Harry

Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoirs respectifs et allèrent dormir d'un sommeil de plomb

Les journées avancèrent et les progrès de Ron, Harry et Hermione en matière de la magie sans baguette augmentèrent, Harry recommença le Quidditch, et Harry et Ron jouèrent au Quidditch une partie sur 2, alors les 2 s'amusèrent beaucoup et c'étais moins éprouvant pour le physique, car l'hiver amenait son manteau blanc sur le château et la frénésie de Noël emportait les élèves.

-Que vas-tu faire pour Noël, demanda Ron à Hermione

-Moi, je vais rester à Poudlard, car j'aime mieux rester ici que de retourner chez mes parents, dit Hermione. De toute facon, je ne les verrais même pas, car ils risquent de travailler.

-Et toi Harry que vas-tu faire, demanda Ron?

-Moi aussi je vais rester ici, pour profiter de mon dernier Noël à Poudlard, avec mes amis, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil

-Et toi Ron tu restes aussi, demanda Hermione

-Bien sûr, moi aussi je veux profiter de ce dernier Noël à Poudlard

-Vas-tu offrir quelque chose à Draco, dit Harry, un sourire en coin. Moi je vais offrir un livre sur les plantes à Neville. Il aime tellement la Botanique.

-Oh peut-être, j'y pensais justement, mais je ne savais pas quoi offrir à Draco, surtout comment lui donner, dit Ron penaud

-Je crois qu'un poème serait le mieux et pour le lui envoyer, rien de plus simple: prends un hibou de l'école, pour qu'il envoie ta lettre à Draco

-Bonne idée Mione, dit Ron tout content, je vais l'écrire sur le champs!

Ron se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller écrire son poème en paix. 3 heure plus tard, il le termina quand Harry vint chercher ses effets de Potions en rappelant à Ron de venir s'il ne voulait pas passer à la broche par Rogue. Il partit en flèche au cours, en rangeant son poème terminé dans son coffre.

Noël arriva très vite, et Ron se réveilla avec plein de cadeaux sur son lit: un livre sur les Canons de Chudley d'Hermione, ds friandises de toute sortes d'Harry, un pull-over violet de sa mère, e plein d'autre choses, mais quelque chose retint son attention. Un cadeau enveloppé de papier rouge et or, avec écrit dessus: À Ron Weasley. Harry qui avait fini de déballer ses cadeaux vint voir Ron et lui demanda la provenance de ce cadeau.

-J'en aie aucune idée, dit Ron, perplexe

-Bien ouvre le pour voir, dit Harry

Ron défit le cadeau et y trouva à l'intérieur une magnifique chaîne en argent, avec un lion accroché à celle-ci.

-Wow, dit Ron ému, c'est trop beau! Je me demande qui m'a donné ce présent. Tient, il y a une lettre.

_Cher Ron_

_Tu sauras que je t'ai envoyé cette chaîne car je la trouvais très joli et je crois qu'elle t'ira parfaitement, mais il y a quelque chose de spécial associé à celle-ci: elle est la moitié de ma chaîne à moi. Ton lion et mon animal se combinent ensemblent pour ne faire qu'un. Garde cette chaîne sur toi et un jour, tu sauras qui je suis peut-être._

_Quelqu'un qui t'apprécie beaucoup_

-Tu as un admirateur secret Ron, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin

-Ca ben l'air que oui, répondit Ron un peu surpris

Qui est ce que cela peut bien être? Je vais surment le savoir bientôt

-Bon on descend tu en bas pour aller déjeuner, demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, répondit Ron, avec un air enthousiaste

Les 2 jeunes homme descendirent de leur dortoir pour aller dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Hermione qui les attendait. En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient reçu ce Noël et la chaîne de Ron vint parmi le sujet.

-Je me demande qui aurait pu t'envoyer cette chaîne, dit Hermione, pensive. Peut-être Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

-Cela serait bien beau si cela serait vrai, mais cela ne doit pas être le cas, alors changeons de sujet un peu, dit Ron, avec un peu de rougeur au joue.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent ensuite à leur cours respectifs et Ron pensa à la personne qui aurait pu evoyer ce cadeau…


	15. Surprise!

Surprise! 

À leur retour de leurs cours, les trois complices se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune. Ils s'assyirent dans les grands fauteuils confortable et discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que le sujet que Ron voulait éviter revienne:

-Mais Ron, moi et Hermione, on se demandait cela: quand vas-tu déclarer ton amour à Draco?

-Je ne le sais pas… répondit Ron, peut-être à la fin de l'année.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant, demanda Hermione

-Ben là, me vois-tu, je vais voir Draco, de même, nowhere et je lui dit: Ah Draco, en passant, je t'aime depuis ma 4ième année et je rêve de toi à tous les soirs! Ca ne se fait pas! Répondit Ron

-Bon bon, pogne pas les nerfs… répondit Hermione

-Ben je sais comment! Dit Harry

-Quelle est ton idée, demanda Ron?

-C'est simple, répondit Harry dans un murmure, tu pourrais lui envoyer des lettres par les hiboux de l'école, comme ça, il ne saurait pas qui lui envoie les lettres.

-Ouin… répondit Ron, ça serait une bonne idée!

-Alors qu'attends-tu, demanda Hermione?

-Bien sûr, j'y cours, répondit Ron

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir et alla chercher de l'encre et des parchemins vierges pour écrire sa lettres à Draco:

_Cher Draco_

_C'est encore moi, ton admirateur secret. Je t'écrivais cette lettre pour te dire que mon amour pour toi est encore là et que je t'aime comme tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer! Bref, un jour peut-être, à la fin de l'année, tu saurais qui je suis… alors sois patient._

_Je t'écrirai peut-être encore si l'envie me prends_

De ton admirateur secret 

Ron se dirigea vers la voilière, mais puisqu'il aime faire des rencontres plutôt fracassantes, il se cogna sur quelqu'un…

(Est-ce que j'écris la suite ou non…. Quel dilemme? Je crois que je vais être gentil et je vais mettre la suite ;) )

Il se cogna contre Draco (ouin il aime ça lui foncer dessus) qui sortait de la voilière.

-Fais donc attention, dit Draco, d'un air furieux

Oh merde, pas lui là… en espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas la lettre des mains… Bon qu'est-ce que je réponds… je veux pas lui faire de peine, mais je veux pas qu'il se croit plus fort que moi… ah quel dilemme…

-Ben tu avais juste à regarder où tu allais, répondit Ron

-Ouin… répondit Draco

Draco partit en vitesse et Ron envoya sa lettre à Draco. Ensuite, il redesencdit à la Salle Commune pour retourner revoir ses amis, mais il n'y était plus. Il se rappelea qu'il avait cours un cours de Quidditch dans 15 minutes, donc ses amis étaient parti dans les cours respectifs. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour aller à son cours de Quidditch.

Les mois passèrent. La vie de Poudlard menait bon train: les devoirs s'empilaient pour se faire à la dernière minute, le bras d'Harry était complètement guéri, les cours de sorts étaient de plus en plus passionnant, le printemps prenait sa place dans la cour de l'école et bien sûr, quelques élèves se ramassèrent chez Rusard. Bref, la routine! Ron envoya quelques autres lettres à Draco pour lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Un jour, à la fin de mois de avril, un peu avant les vacances de Pâques, il reçu une lettre d'une personne anonyme, sur l'heure du déjeuner.

_Ron_

_Je voudrais te voir, seul, dans le parc, proche du lac. Je suis sûr que cela t'intéresserait. Rejoins moi ce vendredi à 23 heures._

Anonyme 

Après avoir lu ceci, il ne su pas comment réagir. Devrait-il y aller ou ne devrait-il pas? Il demande conseil à ses amis après le déjeuner, au bord du lac. Ils leur montrèrent la lettre:

-Qu'en dîtes-vous? demanda Ron

-J'irais voir qui ça pourrait-être, répondit Harry

-Moi je ne crois pas que cela sois très prudent, répondit Hermione. Tu devrais y aller accompagner, avec quelqu'un qui peut t'aider si c'est un coup monté. Par exemple, Harry pourrait se cacher derrière un buisson pour t'aider en cas de besoin.

-Ouin peut-être, approuva Ron. Qu'en dis-tu Harry?

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Harry.

-En passant, l'heure de rendez-vous est après l'heure du couvre-feu. Comment allez vous aller là-bas? Demanda Hermione

-Et bien, les cours de sorts et enchantements ont été utiles, car nous avons appris un sort d'invisibilité, donc nous pourrons sortir hors du château en toute tranquillité, répondit Harry. Une chance que l'on à le cours d'Auror pour nous avoir appris ce sort, car depuis que ma cape est déchirée, on ne peut l'utilisée.

-Bon ok alors, répondit Hermione. Allez y, mais soyez prudent.


	16. La rencontre mystérieuse

La rencontre mystérieuse 

Ron et Harry se rendirent dans le parc, ce vendredi, à 22:30, pour laisser à Harry le temps de se trouver une cachette. Après cela, Ron s'assied au bord du lac et il attendit la mystérieuse personne. C'étais la pleine lune et celle-ci se reflétait sur le lac et on entendait au loin des loups hurler à la lune. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entendit un craquement venant proche d'un arbre bordant le lac. Il s'approcha pour se cogner sur… Draco Malefoy! (il a le don lui de lui foncer dessus!)

Oh Draco! Mais que fait-il ici lui! Je me demande si c'est lui mon anonyme… J'espère que oui!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy, demanda Ron à Draco, avec prudence.

-Et toi Weasley, répondit Draco, encore plus méfiant

-Bien, je me suis assied tout simplement sur le bord du lac pour réfléchir, répondit Ron. Et toi alors, que fais-tu ici?

-Moi, veux-tu vraiment le savoir, demanda Draco

-Bien si tu veux me le dire, dis le moi, répondit Ron

-Et bien, j'ai envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne me rencontrer ici, dit Draco. Cela te dis-tu quelque chose, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ron eut une expression de surprise en entendant cela. C'était Draco qui lui avait envoyé cette fameuse lettre! Alors… cela veut dire qu'il… l'aime! Ou qu'il lui pose un lapin…

-Je vais te poser quelques questions et réponds moi franchement et sincèrement, demanda Ron

-Ok, quelles sont tes questions, Ron, demanda Draco.

-D'abord, comment as-tu su que c'était moi qui t'envoyais ces lettres anonymes?

-Et bien, premièrement, elle portait ton odeur caractéristique très musqué et deuxièmement, j'ai observé que tu utilisais tout le temps le même hibou, alors j'ai écris cette lettre et je lui es dit de la donner à celui qui m'envoyais toujours des lettres. Il a été futé, car je l'ai suivi pour m'apercevoir que c'était toi qui m'envoyait ces magnifiques lettres. Si cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne serais pas venu à ce rendez-vous, mais puisque c'étais toi… je suis venu comme tu peux le constater.

Face à ceci, Ron en resta bouche bée! Draco Malefoy, celui qui le torturait, agaçait, lui disait des bêtises lui dit qu'il l'aime, lui Ron Weasley! C'est un des plus beaux jours de sa vie…

-Alors, réponds à ceci maintenant: Draco Malefoy, serais-tu sincère si tu me disais que tu m'aime, moi Ron Weasley, demanda Ron, sur le bout des lèvres?

Draco s'approcha de Ron, qui était encore assis sur une pierre et lui dit ceci:

-Ron je ne t'aime pas…

-Je le savais, dit Ron en versant une larme, ceci n'étais qu'une blague immonde, méchante, je te déteste, je vais te…

-Attends! Écoute au complet avant de me couper! Donc je disais: Je ne t'aime pas, car je t'adore! Mon amour est tellement grand pour toi que le mot "amour" ne convient pas pour ce que je ressens envers toi… Je te trouve si craquant avec tes cheveux roux, en bataille, et ton corps d'Adonis sculpté part le Quidditch. Bref, tu es la perfection à mes yeux Ron. Maintenant, toi peux tu me jurer que tu m'aime, là maintenant, demanda Draco.

Ron se colla de Draco et lui prit la main, tout doucement et lui dit:

-Draco, toi tu es LA merveille du monde à mes yeux. Tes cheveux platine me rende fou et ton corps de dieu me fait damner. Même ton coté rebelle m'attire. Tout ton être m'englobe dans un havre de bonheur et de joie.

-Ron, dit Draco

-Draco, dit Ron

-Veux-tu qu'on fasse un petit bout de chemin ensemble, en espérant qu'il soislong, dirent-ils en même temps

Ils se regardèrent un sourire au visage et se dirent:

-Oui, je le veux, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils s'approchèrent encore plus et hésitèrent un petit moment avant de se donner un baiser qui scella cette déclaration.

Bon j'ai été gentil je vous aie posté la suite, alors donnez moi des reviews pour avoir le reste… et je vous averti.. la suite va être plus… épicé :P

Allez reviwer :P


End file.
